Regulus Potter-Lestrange
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone, how are you guys doing? It took some time to have this uploaded but I hope I did pretty good…this is my first time doing a Bellatrix raises Harry so please be gentle with me.**

**Anyway onward to the story**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Pairings: undecided yet**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's that will come soon and the course of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

-Break Line-

Bellatrix blinked her eyes, trying to remember before she blacked out. She looked around and noticed she was at the living room in Malfoy Manor. She spotted her husband and brother in law in the room. They too had a confuse look.

"Bella, why are we at Malfoy Manor?" wondered Rodolphus.

"I…I have no idea…I remember that Mother and Father wanted to meet us here for a meeting about something but…"

Rabastan nodded "Yes I remember that and…after that I remember…nothing."

Suddenly Bellatrix felt pain on her left arm. She pulled up her sleeve and there on her arm was Dark Mark, the mark for the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix paled "How…How did I get the Dark Mark? I remembered telling Mother that I was going to be neutral during the war…"

Rodolphus walked to his wife then pulled his sleeve and saw the mark, the same for Rabastan. "…How dare they…How are they!" shouted Bellatrix.

"Bella…" Bellatrix turned to her husband "They use the Imperius Curse on us to join with that Dark Lord!"

Rabastan frown "I can see that…let's go find your sister, Narcissa and see what we missed." Bellatrix sighs "Alright…"

-Few days ago-

"Morning, Cissy what's wrong?" wondered Bellatrix.

Narcissa Malfoy looked away from what she was reading "It would have seems that Sirius was the Godfather to our young distant cousin Harry."

"Oh…and what is the problem?" asked Bellatrix as she sat by to her sister side. "Not too long ago I received a letter from no other then Lily Potter" answered Narcissa.

Bellatrix smiled a bit, remembering the times her sister would talk about the young Gryffindor and their friend Severus Snape then frowned "How can it be? She was killed along with James when the Dark Lord attacked them."

Narcissa handed the letter to her "Read it and see for yourself." Bellatrix took the offer parchment:

_Dear Narcissa_

_By the time this letter has reached you it would be too late for me and James._

_I sent you this letter because I have a feeling that Dumbledore will do something to make Harry live with my horrible sister. In my Will I named you Harry's Godmother while his Godfather is Severus but I know for sure they will just ignore my Will and will go to James' where he named Sirius, your cousin, Harry's Godfather._

_No matter what please don't let Harry be sent to my sister. If necessary use the Adoption potion to make him your own. I know that Harry is somewhere in the Black family line because of James' Mother, Dorea Potter nee Black and I want Harry to grow up somewhere he would be loved not hated._

_I wish I could have met your beloved son, Draco. Harry and Draco would have been great friends growing up together but sadly fate has chosen my path._

_I beg of you watch over my son and any dangers that comes to him._

_I have sent a similar letter to Severus as well. If he agrees then he would make the Adoption potion for you._

_I wish you luck my dear friend._

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

Bellatrix stared at the letter then looked at Narcissa "I didn't know that Aunt Dorea married a Potter."

Narcissa nodded "She did…I looked it up and found that she was disowned after her placement on Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin and when she said to the family that she would give muggleborns a second chance. It went downhill after she married Charlus Potter."

Bellatrix nodded slowly then smiled "Well then let's go get him."

Narcissa frown "Easier said than down Bella. No one in the Wizarding world knows where the child is been kept at and I have no idea where Lily's sister, Petunia lives at."

"What! But you read the letter that Lily sent that muggle is no fit raising Harry on bit" said Bellatrix angrily.

"I would agree to her on that." Narcissa and Bellatrix turned to face Severus Snape. "Severus…when did you get here?" wondered Narcissa.

Severus smirked "Must you ask that silly question to me, Cissy." Narcissa blushed "I take it you got your letter then."

Severus nodded "I did, it surprise me to know I am Harry's Godfather though…I take it that your sister has returned to her senses then." Bellatrix blinked a bit "You know?"

"Everyone knew that you were controlled. No one in his ranks had that much loyalty" answered Severus. "I see…you couldn't get rid of the curse on your own, could you?" said Bellatrix.

Narcissa shook his head "No, he couldn't. Mother and Father combine their magic and use the curse on you, Rodolphus and Rabastan along with a Loyalty potion that the Dark Lord made himself."

Bellatrix looked down "I see…Sev, do you know where Petunia is living at right now?" Severus nodded "I do…you want to get Harry do you?"

Bellatrix nodded "I do, it's not fair for a child to be sent to people that will hate him for just his magic." Severus nodded "Very well. I had a feeling this would happen so I already brewed the potion. All we need is Harry and whoever is going to adopt him." Before Narcissa could answer, Bellatrix shouted "I would!"

"Bella…"

Bellatrix shook her head "Dumbledore would come here if he learns Harry is missing and would use that against you and your family to send you to Azkaban."

Narcissa sighs "I guess you have a point but…Bella you have the mark, the moment you are in the open with the child they will arrest you and send you straight to Azkaban."

Bellatrix smirked "Now who said about living here in Britain." Narcissa and Severus were giving her a weird look which made Bellatrix laugh.

"You see, Rodolphus has a squib relative that lives in Salem where is a community for purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, squibs and even muggles who respect our magic ways. Rodolphus and I wanted to move their in the beginning before we got curse and forced to follow that mad man" explain Bellatrix.

"Salem? But that's like the other side of the world Bella, I just got you back and you are going to left me again like that" said Narcissa sadly.

Bellatrix shook her head "Not forever Cissy and besides we will invite you over on the holidays and even you Severus."

Severus nodded "I see where you are planning Bella. You want to make sure Harry is not manipulated and have proper education…I did hear that Salem Academy has a high leveled Wizarding school."

Bellatrix smiled "They do and that is why I am going there. John Wilson is the Muggle Culture Professor there in the school so I can enroll Harry there when he turns 8."

Narcissa nodded "Alright then I guess we have a plan then, shall we go get little Harry."

-Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging-

"Boy shut up will you…Pet how can I make him be quiet!" shouted Vernon.

Petunia looked at her nephew with disgust. It's been few days that the brat moved in with her perfect family but now it's destroyed because of him. "I don't know Vernon…just put him in the cupboard with no bottle again."

Vernon nodded and grabbed hold on to Harry roughly and throws him in the cupboard under the stairs. "Hope this will teach you to be quiet freak" said Vernon. Little Harry whimpered softly until he fell asleep on the lumpy bed.

Meanwhile, three figures just apparated near the house of number 4. Severus walked to the door while Narcissa and Bellatrix followed.

Petunia opened the door but immediately wanting to close the door. Luckily she was not fast enough as Severus placed his foot on the doorway. "It's good to see you too, Tuny but I didn't come here for a lovely reunion. No I came here for young Harry" said Severus.

"Look I agreed on taking the boy in but I didn't agree to have you freaks coming to my home" snapped Petunia.

Bellatrix frown "Now I know why the Dark Lord wanted some muggles to be killed…you do realize you are giving muggles a bad reputation to all pureblood and some halfbloods."

"I don't give a damn about your freaky world now left my house!" snapped Petunia. "Not without Harry" said Narcissa.

Petunia paled "Y-You can't t-that Headmaster said in the letter that the brat has to be with us no matter and…" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her "And what?"

"To-To…leave! Out of my property!" said Petunia while trying to close the door.

Bellatrix grab hold of Petunia's hand and forceful pushed her inside and slammed her to a wall. Narcissa and Severus went in and closed the door.

"Now listen here muggle and you listen well, that boy is a distant cousin of mine and is the last heir to the Potter line. You of being a muggle have no way to educate him to know his estates and properties. I for one came from the Black line, related to the Potters by my Great Aunt Dorea Black that can teach him better than you…Now if you tell me where is the boy then this little meeting never happen, understood?" threatened Bellatrix.

Petunia was shaking nervously but surely nodded. The moment she was released Petunia quickly went to the cupboard under the stairs and got the boy. She shaved him to Bellatrix without care.

"T-Take him and leave me and my family alone! Never return!" shouted Petunia.

Severus glared at her with disgust "Oh don't you worry about it, but mark my words Petunia you may be safe for now but you will suffer soon enough." Petunia whimpered and back away from them "L-Leave…NOW!"

Bellatrix shifted young Harry to a better hold to her left side "Oh we will, shall we?"

-Malfoy Manor, Potion Lab-

"Now all we need is for you two to add your blood" said Severus. Bellatrix and Rodolphus nodded. Both added their blood to the potion that soon changed color.

Severus nodded "It's ready, Narcissa do you have a cup for young Harry to drink this potion?"

"I thought ahead of you Severus, here you are. Let me get Harry while you do that…Lily was right, those boys act like they were twins or something…" said Narcissa while murmured the last part. The others laughed at the comment.

It didn't take long for Narcissa to get young Harry to the living room where they all agreed to meet. Severus gave the potion to Narcissa as he was not experiences with young children.

"Harry dear, would you mind drinking this for me?" said Bellatrix softly. Little Harry eyed the cup a bit but slowly he got hold of it and began to drink it. When he finished, he made a face of disgust as a baby can make "Yucky!"

The adults laughed at his action then noticed of the change. Harry's hair got wavier while his eyes were combination with green and violet. His face structure was like Rodolphus but with Bellatrix's nose.

"Aw he got your nose Bella" cooed Narcissa.

Bellatrix smiled "He does…Rod have you contact your uncle yet?"

Rodolphus nodded "Sure have, I just received the airport tickets and passports. We have until Wednesday to catch our flight to New York then there he will meet us and use a portkey to his home at Salem."

Bellatrix nodded "Perfect, Narcissa while I go pack can I left Harry with you and Draco?"

"It's fine by me…though I believe Draco would be sad to see his cousin leave" said Narcissa.

"Don't worry I believe Uncle Jo can invite you guys for a family vacation there at Salem. They have the best camping sites and the beach is the most wonderful site ever" said Rabastan.

"Well then I guess we will have to discuss this another time then…come Harry dear let's go and see what we can play with your cousin Draco" said Narcissa while holding Harry dearly.

-Cardiff Airport, Wales-

"Harry say good bye to Aunt Cissy, Uncle Luc and Draco" said Bellatrix. Young Harry was teary "Bye-Bye."

Draco was frowning "No bye-bye Harry!"

"Oh Draco sweetie, you will see him some day, I promise. See you soon sister" said Narcissa sadly. Bellatrix nodded then turned to Severus "The Headmaster does not know yet?"

Severus nodded "Not yet, but I believe he will come to me soon…please watch over him for me." Bellatrix nodded then shifted Harry to her right side "Harry say good bye to Uncle Sev."

Little Harry looked at the dark man and gave him a small smile "Bye-bye Uncle Sevvie."

Severus smiled a bit "Be good child and I will see you soon, be strong and grow happy with your new family."

"Bella, Rod it's time to go!" shouted Rabastan as he got his new nephew to his arms "Harry do you want to sit with me during the flight?" Harry laughed as he was being toss playfully to the air.

Bellatrix hugged her sister and her nephew as Rodolphus shook hands with Lucius and Severus. Bellatrix ran after her brother in law when she spotted him tossing him like a ball while Rodolphus got their luggage.

This was the last time for the Lestrange family to be heard from in Britain or the Wizarding world and form their savior, Harry James Potter.

Few days later, Barty Crouch Jr. was arrested by attacking the Longbottoms and was sent to Azkaban for life. Luckily the Longbottoms didn't suffer much and recovered within days.

Dumbledore learns about Harry's disappearance after sending a squib to live nearby the Dursley's but the family doesn't live there anymore.

-Break Line-

**I would normal do my talks with the characters but not this time. **

**What would the future would for our young savior? Next chapter will be the Quidditch World Cup and who do you ask will be there? Why none other than our hero visiting with his parents but wait – is that Sirius Black?!**

**Find out until next time (that is if you guys like this story as well)**

**Please leave a review if I should continue or if you like it, I really need to know my peeps and if you spot any mistakes please do tell me so I can go back to it and fix it when I have the chance on doing so until than…BYE ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I only have I thing to say to you guys…I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry but I never would have thought this story idea would be this big like my Female Harry story so I thank you all for taking your time on reading my story…even with the bad grammar which I will be trying to fix when I can hehe**

**Anyway I would like to thank those who put this story in their faves and alerts. Those who reviewed: Sakura Lisel, harkos, lilyflower50, Amortentia Felicis, Samantha marks, Penny is wise and Hivedragon – thanks for your input!**

**Sakura Lisel: I'm glad you love this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Harkos: here you go my reader**

**Lilyflower50: thank you reader, hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Amortentia Felicis: hehe lol reader but here is the chapter and I hope you like it**

**Samantha marks: mmm…let me see what I can do reader and enjoy this update**

**Penny is wise: 'bow' thank you my fellow reader**

**Hivedragon: I am too a fan of Bella raising Harry and yes sorry about the grammar issue…I will get on that when I can so at the meantime here is the updated chapter**

**Anyway onward to the story**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Pairings: undecided yet**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's that will come soon and the course of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

-Salem, MA, summer 1994, 13 years later-

"Reggie! Hurry up or we are going to be late to catch the plane to Britain!"

"Hold on Lily! I am almost finished packing and besides the plane is not going for another 4 hours, have you forgotten about the time difference over at Britain and Salem?"

"…Oh right sorry, but can you at least eat breakfast. Mom and Dad went to find Uncle Rabastan and Uncle John" said Lily.

Regulus sighed "Alright Lily, be down there in a few." Regulus was about to get down when he felt his two way mirror being activated. It was one of his best friends, Irving.

"Reggie when you get back from Britain you have to help me on that spell I am trying to cast" shouted Irving. Regulus sighs "I will don't worry about it…did you by any chance oh I don't know…scared a bunch of outsiders last week?"

Irving was whistling softly "Oh I don't know what you are talking about I – I got to go! See you Reggie."

Regulus shook his head and put away the two way mirror when he heard some knocking. Regulus opened the door and saw it was another of his best friends, Nadia with one of her familiar cats.

"Morning Reg, I just came by to say farewell to you and your sister" said Nadia while placing her familiar on top of her long light brown hair. She was wearing her summer dress that had a design of a cat on it with a forest pattern.

Regulus smiled "Thanks Nadia, why don't you come in? I was about to have breakfast."

"Oh I would love to" said Nadia as she walked in. Both entered the kitchen and saw Lily sitting on the table eating her cereal. "NADIA! Oh and you brought Tia also" said Lily with a smile.

Nadia laughed "Of course…Kuppuru was still sleeping when I was about to get him as well."

Lily frowned "Oh man…oh well, come here Tia." The Norwegian Forest cat jumped off from her mistress' shoulder and walked over to the young child.

"Ok now besides saying us good bye, what was your real reason for coming over here?" wondered Regulus as he was reheating the omelet for his friend and himself.

Nadia smiled softly "You know me too well Reg…I have been getting this bad feelings that something will go wrong when you return to Britain."

Regulus sighs as he sets a plate in front of her "You know Salem is my home, nowhere else Nadia. I promise I will return."

Nadia looked up "What if you don't?"

"…Go and tell Master and Mistress Fudo about the situation" replied Regulus seriously. Nadia nodded "Alright, I don't want to start Latin without you…I was already horrible last year with French."

Regulus laughed "Alright…do you need any help correcting your summer homework?" Nadia grin sheepishly "How did you know?"

"I can read you like a book Nadia" stated Regulus as Nadia stuck out her tongue before taking out her French and Transformation work.

When Regulus, Nadia finished, four adults came in, three men and one female. "Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Rabastan, Uncle John!" shouted Lily as she dashed to her family.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black smiled "Lillian dear come now, we are about to leave soon…oh Nadia I don't know you were coming over."

Nadia shook her head "Don't worry about it, I was about to leave anyway…see you soon Reg, you don't want to miss the welcoming feast at Salem Academy."

"Of course not" said Regulus. Nadia nodded as she grabbed her familiar and left to her home which was about two blocks away from Regulus.

"Come on Reggie let's get our bags…I can't wait to see Seri again" said Lily happily as she was running up stairs. Reggie laughed at his little sister "Coming…you are not the only one who can't wait to see someone…"

As the children went upstairs, the adults were waiting at the living room. "Thirteen years Rod…we have not step foot in the Wizarding world for thirteen years, are we even ready?" wondered Bellatrix.

Rodolphus Lestrange went to hug his wife "I am not sure but…they cannot place us in Azkaban as we don't live there anymore. If they even place a Tracking Charm on us than they have to deal with Salem's law and the Academy's Professors."

John Wilson came to them "He is right Bella. Your son Regulus is one of the top students in Salem Academy and he is famous for being the greatest jockey in all of Salem."

"Don't forget he beaten the karate tournament, four years in a row" said Rabastan with pride of his nephew.

Bellatrix smiled of the accomplishments Regulus as made. No one will ever guess Regulus was also Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the reason was that he was supposed to look like his father James Potter but with the Blood Adoption potion he was not.

Regulus had Rodolphus' wavy dark brown hair but his eyes were dark greenish and violet. He was about at least 5 feet tall and was a bit muscular for his age. He was in the top 3 of the highest scores in his education and his magic core was equaled to Merlin himself.

Bellatrix wanted to change Harry's name so she can give her new son a better life and what way was to name him after of her favorite cousin, Regulus Black. Harry's new name was Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange.

When Regulus was just 5 year old, Bellatrix got pregnant. It was a baby girl and she named her after Harry's biological mother. Lillian Bellatrix Narcissa Lestrange was the most polite and caring child the Lestrange as ever had.

She had her mother's black curly hair that went down to her waist with the softest violet eyes no one could imagine. She was currently 9 years old while Regulus was going to be 14 soon.

"Ready!" shouted the child. John clapped his hands "Alright then shall we head out then?"

-Colerne Airport, Wiltshire-

"Harry! Cassia! Mother they are here" said Draco Malfoy happily. "Cassia!" shouted an 8 year old Serenity Dorea Malfoy as she ran to her cousin.

"Seri!" shouted Lily.

Regulus laughed and gave Draco a high five then put his left arm around his neck "So how's life been treating you dear cousin of mine?" Draco sighs "Fair I guess though I feel bad for Uncle Severus."

"How so?" wondered Regulus.

"There are so many dunderheads in Hogwarts that they don't have the patience to brew a potion…Uncle wishes you were there to help him" explain Draco.

"I wish I could…hello Aunt Cissy and Uncle Luc, how are you been?" greeted Regulus.

Narcissa smiled at her nephew "Wonderful dear, it's good to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were 10 years old while your sister was just 4."

"I hear you are in the top 3 in your school Regulus, top well done child that is what showing them" praised Lucius Malfoy. Regulus blushes "Thank you Uncle but really I just tried my best."

"Well now let's go, your Godfather Severus should be at the Manor by now children" said Narcissa.

-Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire-

"Uncle Sev!" shouted Regulus and Lillian. Both collided to the Potion Master with much force that caused them to fall down. "I am glad to see you as well children but…I will like to return to Hogwarts with no injury" said Severus.

"Oh oops…" said both children.

"Children why don't you go and pack your things to your rooms while we plan for the Quidditch World Cup" said Narcissa. The children nodded and ran upstairs.

"I see Harry as grown a bit more the last time I saw him…is it true that his magic core is equal to Merlin himself?" wondered Severus.

Bellatrix nodded "Yes, he was tested at Salem Academy when he first enrolled."

"You see Severus, Salam Academy has a different type of teaching system. They first test the children's magic core and put the child where they are equal to but when they tested Regulus, they were shocked to find out that his core was higher than anyone they have ever seen. The last record was Merlin who had a golden color just like Regulus" explain Rodolphus.

"They didn't know where to put him…the only ones who can teach him was the Headmistress and Headmaster themselves along with the Professors. As resort Regulus was place at the highest level classes which by the way the students were older then Regulus" said Bellatrix.

Severus nodded "I see…how his dueling skills are then?"

Rodolphus smiled "Great, it would have seems that he inherited both Bellatrix and my fighting skills. You should have seen him in his Combat class competition few months back."

"Alright then enough of this…now Lucius what time do we need to be ready?" said Narcissa.

"Minister Fudge gave me a portkey that will set off around 9 in the morning in August 16" answered Lucius. Narcissa nodded then turned to her sister "Are you going to be using a glamour?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment "I don't think so…it's been thirteen years since the Wizarding world saw us and if you noticed we have change so much throughout time dear sister."

Narcissa nodded. Her sister, brother in law and his brother have change completely. Bellatrix had a tan, her hair was now straight and cut short to her shoulders and her violet eyes had this softness in them. Just like Bellatrix, Rodolphus had a tan and his hair was short wavy and his dark green eyes shine with joy. His brother Rabastan also had a tan but was a bit lighter than his brother and his hair was like his brother.

"I guess not then, you look wonderful Bella" said Narcissa. Bellatrix smiled "Oh please Cissy, compare to you I highly doubt it."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes then turned to the other men "Women…" The others agreed but were silent when they got an evil stare from Bellatrix and Narcissa.

-Quidditch World Cup-

"Auror Black it would have seems all is well, you can go and relax now."

Sirius nodded "Very well sir, see you at the Top Box then."

Sirius walked slowly to where the Weasley's tent was at. He was looking around at the other children and immediately made him remember his godson, Harry. It has been thirteen years where they found out about his disappearance.

He was close to be send to Azkaban but luckily Frank Longbottom was able to save him and told the court he was not the secret keeper but Peter Pettigrew.

When he was released, he was getting ready a room for his godson at his Manor so he can raise him with Remus just how they promised James and Lily but sadly it never happen.

Albus got a message from Arabella Figg that the Dursley's had move out of Privet Drive and no one knows where they went to. Everyone started searching for Harry Potter but so far nothing has come up.

Sirius shook his head and head inside the tent. There inside were the Weasley children around talking to themselves with a muggleborn Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Sirius how was the patrol?" asked Arthur Weasley. "Peaceful for now but I was released early as the others Arthur" replied Sirius. "Wonderful…children it's time to go" said Arthur.

The children ran out and followed the adults. One of the Weasley children came up to Sirius and gave him a hug "Thank you for taking us here Sirius."

Sirius smiled "You are very welcome Ginny now come, all of you will love the Top Box seats."

-Top Box-

"Ah Sirius Black it's good to see you again and…Arthur" said Minister Fudge.

"Yes it has been awhile I suppose sir" said Sirius. Suddenly they heard an argument going on at the food area. Sirius saw it none other than the son of Lucius Malfoy and his cousin, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and the youngest son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewett yelling at each other.

"What are you doing here, Weasel? Only people with money can afford to come here!"

"Shut up Malfoy and for your information I was invited by Sirius Black, the current Lord Black!"

Sirius was about to break up the fight when a young boy came to Draco "Now Draco, calm yourself that is no way a Malfoy should be acting and you" pointing at Ron "at least be somewhat a better man as to not shout your freaking reply will you."

Draco blushes a bit "R-Right forgot…just stay away from me Weasel." The young man shook his head "Sorry about that my cousin can be…harsh sometimes, bye."

Sirius blinked a couple of times. Cousin…but how can it be? The only living Black was Narcissa and Andromeda. Bellatrix disappeared years ago and no one knows where she, her husband and brother in law live at.

Sirius shook his head and went with the Weasley's and Remus who just came in.

-Malfoy's Tent-

"That was awesome! I had a feeling Viktor was going to get the snitch" said Regulus happily. "Yea but they didn't win though" stated Draco.

"Who care who wins it's all about the actions Draco" said Regulus. Draco nodded slowly "I get your point I guess…I wish that Weasel was not there though."

"Yea what happen there? I never seen you act up like that" wondered Regulus.

Draco sigh "Sorry the Weasley's and the Malfoy's never get along after what happen few centuries ago. You see, a female Malfoy married to a Weasley heir and for the first years they were alright but then when their youngest child had fall in love with a Catholic woman and he told about who he really was…she attacked him and almost killed him. Mother and son vowed never to trust the muggles but Lord Weasley tried to reason with them but lead into an argument. Never the least they divorced, Samantha Malfoy got the child that was almost killed while William Weasley got the oldest. That is why the Malfoy's never like muggles cause of the close call our ancestor had to endure."

Regulus nodded "I think I get it…sorry Draco but where I live there is no such thing about pureblood or halfblood nonsense." Draco sighs "…Lucky, hey when is your next race coming up?" Regulus thought for a moment "Around the fall I believe."

"I hope I don't have that much work so I can go and cheer for you – oh and my little sister" said Draco.

"Reggie, can we walk around? I asked Mommy already and she said that as long I am with you its ok" said Lily. Regulus thought for a moment "Why not…Draco you want to come?"

Draco shook his head "Love to but I promise my sister that I will play with her after the game."

"Alright then have fun with your funeral then" said Regulus as he carried his sister on to his shoulder. Draco pouted "Thanks cousin…"

-Remus and Sirius-

"It's good to see those smiling faces" said Remus. "Yea…I wonder if Harry would have liked Quidditch and what would have been his favorite team?" wondered Sirius aloud.

Remus sighs sadly "We will never know Padfoot…there is still hope though. The main vault for the Potter's is still active so that means Harry is still out there…somewhere."

Sirius nodded. That's when he spotted the same boy who stop the Malfoy heir at the Top Box along with…no it could be?

"…Moony please don't tell me there is a younger version of Bellatrix on top of that young man?" Remus turned to see where his friend was pointing at and sure enough he saw a young girl that looked a lot like Bellatrix.

"Your right but-" Suddenly Remus stopped.

"Moony? Why did you stop?" wondered Sirius.

"…Sirius, you know my 'furry problem' makes my smelling stronger right?" Sirius nodded "and that is why I joined to find Harry, right?" Sirius nodded again "Because I could still remember his scent, no matter how long or if he was blood adopted, he will still have his old scent with his new one, right?"

"Yes I know get to the point Moony" snapped Sirius. Remus pointed at the boy "He smells just like Harry would have..."

-Regulus and Lily-

"Oh that was fun, brother. Come on I want to see if Seri tried out Draco big time" said Lily happily. Regulus laughed "Alright let's – hello can I help you?"

"I-I hope you can young man…"

Lily tilted her head "What can we do for you?"

"I was wondering if you by any chance know someone named James."

Regulus thought for a moment "No…Not that I could think of and besides my family and I live oversees, we just came to visit some relatives."

"I see…very well then thank you child."

Regulus nodded "Welcome, hold on Cassia or you will fall." Lily laughed "Ok."

Once the children left, Sirius walked to Remus whose face had hope. "Was it really him Remus?" wondered Sirius.

Remus looked towards where the children was going and slowly formed a smile "Yes I believe so…it was the eyes that gave it away. They may look a bit darker but they still have that same shine that Lily had."

Sirius grin but then frowned "…but that little girl. I know for sure she looks so much how Bellatrix looked when she was just a young child." Remus placed his arm on his shoulder "Then would you say this would be a job for Snuffles then."

-Malfoy's Tent-

"Seri have you made Draco tried yet?" wondered Lily as Regulus slowly placed her down. There on the floor was Serenity on top of Draco's back laughing while Draco was sweating.

Regulus laughed "Draco I thought the bigger sibling had the most energy." Draco glared at his cousin "Oh shut up Harry."

Serenity eyes brighten "Look a doggie, brother." Everyone turned to face a black dog that was a bit bigger than normal ones. "Can we keep him Draco?" begged Serenity as she slowly walked to the dog.

"I don't know…what do you think Harry? Should I let my sister have the dog after what she did to me?" said Draco with a smirk. Regulus smiled "I don't know but you should really go and ask your parents Seri."

"Ok…you wait right there doggie, I will be right back. Come on Lily, help me get my parents to keep this doggie" said Serenity. Lily laughed "Ok, be back doggie."

As the young child ran to find their parents, Regulus went to pet the unknown dog "It's a 30% chance we might be getting you or trying to find your owner boy, I wonder who you belong to?"

Draco comes up to him "Maybe some muggles that live around here Harry."

"Maybe…"

Draco frowned "I can never say your first name one bit…is it because I know you in the beginning before we were told you were adopted?"

Regulus sat down at the floor close to the dog so he would not go away "Maybe…Mom said we were inseparable when we met. They can never separate us apart even though I was only there for a short time…I am amazed how we were able to survive when my family left Britain." Draco nodded "Good point…H-Regulus…"

Unknown to them, the dog's eyes widen a bit.

"I wish we could have met that Uncle…but Mom said he was killed by that mad man" said Draco. Regulus nodded "Me too. It would have been nice to have met my namesake but sadly I guess not…hey um how's Daphne been doing?"

Draco smirked "I wondered when you are going to ask that question. She is doing great and last year she was in the top 3 besides me and a muggleborn name Hermione Granger."

Regulus smiled "Great to hear…none of the girls in my school don't have much brains. They only care about is the fame I have…I wonder…" Draco looked at him.

Regulus looked side to side then whispered to him "I wonder…if it would have been the same if I would have been still Harry Potter?"

"I-" Draco was cut off by the dog that was given Regulus licks to the face and was wagging his tail so much. "Down boy easy there" laughed Regulus.

That's when the girls came in with sad looks. "Mommy said we can't keep him, he could have ran away from his owner" said Serenity sadly. "But they did say we would be getting one soon, in our 10 birthday" said Lily with a smile.

"That's good to hear then…now go on boy, go back to your family" said Regulus as he was shooing the dog away. The dog ran off in a blink of an eye.

-Weasley's Tent-

"Are you positive it was him Remus?" wondered Albus Dumbledore.

"Of course Headmaster, I would never lie something about this" said Remus. Just then the dog came up to them and slowly changed into Sirius Black.

"Anything?" wondered Remus with hope. The only answer was a huge smile from Sirius.

-Break Line-

**Oh no looks like Harry has been found out, what Dumbledore is going to do now that he knows Harry Potter is truly alive?**

**Next chapter is going to be about…you know this one I will not tell until the next update but the only thing is that Albus will learn that Severus was keeping Harry a secret from them for 13 years…oh I wonder what is going to be the reaction of Sirius Black?**

**You all just have to wait, ciao for now my peeps and please leave a review and if you spot any mistakes please PM me about them so I can fix it right up…**

**Bye for now everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey Harry Potter fans, sorry it took awhile for this update as I was busy on homework and getting ready for my surgery to remove the kidney stone that I have over 4 months and finally they are going to remove them.**

**Also I would like to thank those you reviewed my story: lilyflower50, Sakura Lisel, ILoveGeorgeEads and Penny is wise.**

**Lilyflower50: you are so right, Dumbles will never leave Harry alone - blasted Headmaster!**

**Sakura Lisel: wow I love you input of the chapter my reader and yes the blood adoption they did makes Harry their own child as Lily gave them permission and still holds the vaults for the Potter fortune including now Lestrange and Black vaults so you can guess that Harry is a very rich boy**

**Sirius will be a problem a bit until he finally realize the big mistake he did - to trust the Headmaster in the beginning which will be his bad start with Harry aka Regulus.**

**ILoveGeorgeEads: um thanks for that many loves and I hope you enjoy this one as well...**

**Penny is wise: thanks I try my best that I can. The only reason why Sirius didn't took off with Harry (Regulus) was that Draco was in there which would mean Lucius and Narcissa would be there as well and not to mention the Lestrange's so he thinks he would be out numbered**

**Anyway onward to the story**

**Summary: AU Bellatrix raises Harry. What if Harry was raised by someone that was thought to be loyal to Voldemort? What if the Lestrange's were forced to join into Voldemort's circle? Good Lestrange's, Godfather Severus, Good Malfoy's, Sane Alice and Frank Longbottom**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley**

**Pairings: undecided yet**

**Me: I don't own any of the books or movie of Harry Potter but the OC's that will come soon and the course of Salem Academy**

**Enjoy the story as I enjoy typing it for you peeps, peace!**

-Break Line-

Regulus rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. He noticed he was in an infirmary but why was he in one? Then he remembered.

His father and uncle wanted to walk around to talk to some people. His mother and sister came along. They took a rest near the forest when they were attacked by none other than Albus Dumbledore and his freaking Order.

His mother told him to take Lily away from the fight while they hold them off. He ran while his sister was shaking in fear but when he thought he was safe, he heard the stun spell but didn't know where it was coming from then everything turned black.

He turned to see his sister was sleeping peaceful next to him. He got up and placed his hand on to her head "Damn…they found me. I wonder – of course that blasted dog, it must have been an animagus Auror. Damn my stupidity."

Then the doors open and revealed an elderly man with blinding robes and the two gentlemen he met at the World Cup. "Ah Harry my boy it's good to see you are fine all these years" said the elderly man.

"Albus please, I am sure those Death Eaters did something to him I mean they did a legal blood Adoption potion on him. What if they gave him some Loyalty potions as well?"

"Now Sirius calm yourself let's talk to Madam Poppy so see what she found?"

"Yes who – oh Albus, what can I do for you? Oh young man did I say you can get out of bed, no I didn't now back you go while I scan you for other injuries I could have missed" said Poppy.

"That's what we came here for Madam, to see if Harry has any potions in him or anything harmful?"

"I see…hold on" said Poppy as she waved her wand at Regulus "sorry boys there is no potions in his system."

"You sure I mean he was with my crazy cousin and her blasted evil family-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD" shouted Regulus. At the moment Lily woke up and looked around. She spotted her brother and dashed to him.

"Reggie what's going on? Where are Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Rabastan?" said Lily nervously. "Yes where are they?" said Regulus while glaring at them.

"They are the bastards Harry and they will be serving a very long time in Azkaban for their crimes" sneered Sirius.

Regulus glared "You cannot send people who are not residents in the area to prison and besides once they are given the truth potion they will be back to get us so we can leave."

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen Harry, you see Bellatrix and her husband did some horrible things when they join with Voldemort in the first war. I don't think they will be given a trail after they see the Dark Marks on-"

Regulus laughed "They don't have those blasted marks on their forearm anymore. They had it removed from a surgeon who was a halfblood many years ago and it was not their fault for those crimes…THEY WERE FORCE TO JOIN TO THAT MAD MAN!"

"Oh please Bellatrix was a rude little girl when she was a young child-"

"OF COURSE…if you had to be force into believe all that crap of pureblood nonsense then I would not be surprised. Do you know where we have been living for the past 13 years?" said Regulus angrily.

"Somewhere isolated from the world or somewhere that supports Voldemort" sneered Sirius.

Regulus shook his head "No you dunderhead, we live in a community where purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, squibs and muggles live peaceful. We help each other out, no one there are prejudices of who is who there."

While the other adults were shocked, the doors opened and came in was Severus Snape, Regulus and Lily's godfather. "Uncle Sev, thank goodness you are here…Lily look its Uncle Sev."

Lily looked up "UNCLE SEV!" She dashed to him and hugged him to his legs "Uncle Sev, where is Mommy and Daddy?"

Severus sighs "Don't worry; Lucius is getting a private trail for them…Regulus you need to testify how your life was with them."

"Like hell he would Snape, he will be coming home with Remus while I deal with those Death Eaters bastards" snapped Sirius.

"NO I will not be going with you. You may have been my Godfather when my biological parents were alive but now I have my adoptive parents with new Godparents. I have to be with him instead then you…right Godfather Severus."

Everyone was shocked to hear while Severus was smirking "Of course child, now come along your cousins are worried when they heard the fighting and don't get me started on you Aunt. Lily what did I say about pulling my hair?"

"Sorry Uncle Sev but I can't help it, it's so soft" explain Lily happily. "Lily…" said Sirius.

"Yes Black, Lily but her full name is Lillian Bellatrix Narcissa Lestrange and my godson is Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Lestrange" said Severus.

"Why would that filthy Death Eater cousin of mine use the name Lily for her ungrateful daughter?!" shouted Sirius. Lily was in tears after hearing what she heard and lowered her head as she was crying softly at her Uncle's hair. Regulus was glaring at him with hatred.

"How dare you…HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY SISTER YOU-YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!" shouted Regulus. Everyone widen their eyes.

"H-Harry no y-you don't understand…Bellatrix hates muggleborns just like my family did and-"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU…for me a blood traitor is someone who never gave their family a chance to know them better and think bad about them. You may know about your parents but did you know anything about how my Mother and my Aunts where treated when they were younger!" yelled Regulus.

Sirius was shocked to say anything while Remus and Albus were just standing like statues.

"Come Regulus you have a long week, Headmaster if you excuse me" said Severus. "Severus, if you please stay behind for a while" said Albus.

Severus sighs "Regulus would you mind waiting for me outside of the infirmary with your sister?" Regulus nodded and took his sister from his godfather's back and walked out of the room. Once the children were out, Severus had enough time to place silent wards to the door and not a second to soon, the explosion began.

"YOU KNOW THIS WHOLE TIME WHERE MY GODSON WAS YOU BLOODY SNAKE?!" shouted Sirius.

"Severus, why did you keep this to yourself? The child needs to be train when the time comes when he needs to face off Voldemort and beat him" said Albus sadly.

"YOU KEEP MY GODSON AWAY FROM ME JUST LIKE HOW YOU KEEP LILY AWAY FROM JAMES IN THE BEGINNING OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" continued Sirius.

While Albus and Sirius were talking or yelling at Severus, Remus was looking straight to Severus' eyes and noticed the emotions going through them. Remus gritted his teeth "BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU AND LET HIM SPEAK!"

Everyone looked at him with shock but Severus shook it off. "Thank you Lupin…as for your questions, my answer would be Lily…"

"Lily? What does she had to do anything about this?" wondered Sirius.

"13 years ago, Lily sent me a delay letter telling me if something happen to her, that her chosen Godparents for Harry was me and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She knew that Albus would just sent poor Harry to her awful sister, Petunia. If it happen, Lily gave us her blessing to do a Blood Adoption potion so Albus could not be able to get Harry" explain Severus.

Sirius and Remus looked like fishes while Albus looked mad.

"It was the same time that I found out that Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan finally were released from their hold of Loyalty potions and the Imperius Curse. When Narcissa and I received the letter, we went out and got Harry out of the hell house. We made it in time as well…the child was inside the cupboard under the stairs and looked as if he had hardly much to eat. Bellatrix thought it would be safe if she was the one to adopt the child and take him to somewhere that no one would ever find him and his new family" finished Severus.

"Cupboard…no food…" murmured Sirius then turned to the Headmaster "Sir, why did you send Harry there knowing how horrible Lily's sister was when she was younger?"

Albus sighs "For his protection as Lily did an ancient old magic that will only be activated from any other blood relative and Petunia was the only one left."

"I could give him that protection Headmaster, have you forgotten how powerful my wards are in Black Manor" snapped Sirius. Remus turned to Severus "How Bellatrix raised Harry?"

"…How Lily would if she was alive. The child has Potter's mischievous mind with the Lestrange brothers in the mix but has the intelligence of both Lily and Bellatrix. Regulus is very cunning but sweet child and the pranks he did when he was little were unbelievable" explain Severus.

That got Sirius attention "…Can…Can I see those memories?"

Severus lifts up his eyebrow "They are private memories Black with my Godson, why would I give them to you? You were cruel to me when we attended here at Hogwarts."

Sirius went quiet after what Severus said while Remus walked to Severus "May I speak to him for a while before you take him?"

Severus thought for a moment "It is not me to decided but Regulus and I advise you to use his new name rather his old one." Severus removed the wards and opened the doors a bit. It took a few minutes when Severus open the door and came in Regulus while his sister was hiding behind his legs.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"H-I mean Regulus I just wanted to know that I am glad you are alive and well. I was afraid that I lost you so many years ago, if it's possible can we spend some time and maybe I can tell you about your biological parents?" offered Remus.

Regulus thought for a moment "I do always want to know what James Potter was like. I only got stories about my Mother and how wonderful she was. James on the other hand, no one knew him much but they didn't want to say bad things about him either."

That got Sirius happy a bit "If you like we can tell you?"

Regulus glared at him and Sirius flinched "You no, I don't want to be near you just yet. First you need to have a reunion with my Mother and to see how similar how your lives was and then and maybe then I will be in the same room with you."

Sirius sighs sadly "Very well…first let me give apology to your little sister on my outburst earlier."

"That's a start I guess…Mr. Lupin I will sent you a message later this week to hang out along with my sister, fine by you?" said Regulus. Remus nodded "Of course I will wait till then H-Regulus…sorry need to get used to saying your new name."

Regulus smiled "You were not the only one. Cousin Draco knew me before I was called Regulus so Mother decided to keep my original name as my first middle name so it would make sense for him calling me Harry."

Albus step forward "I am glad you are safe Mr. P-Lestrange but I am afraid that you must come back to Britain and attend Hogwarts. You must be prepared to fight Voldemort when the time comes my boy."

Regulus glared at the Headmaster "You can't tell me what to do sir. Yes I have to give you respect but I don't have to listen to anything you say and I am fine where I am attending at now so if you don't mind I don't want to upset more to my Aunt, now excuse me sir."

Regulus turned sharply while his sister ran after him. Severus gave him a smirk "Sorry Headmaster but he is not your sacrificial lamb or anyone to fool. I can tell you this though Regulus is in the top of his school where he currently is attending, Albus now good day to you."

-Malfoy Manor-

"Regulus and Lily oh Merlin you are safe and sound thank goodness!" said Narcissa as she was hugging them to death. "A-Aunt C-Cissy, c-can't breathe" said Regulus while Lily was trying to get loss on her aunt's grip.

"Oh sorry dears…why don't you go with Draco, his friends are here right now and in the meantime we will be talking how to get your parents a trail soon. We will tell you when we have a plan, Regulus" said Narcissa. Regulus nodded then carried his sister to Draco's room.

-Malfoy Manor, East Wing-

"How can we be so careless Harry" said Draco as he was banging his head on a book. Regulus shook his head "How do we suppose to know that dog was Auror Black?"

"I guess…what's going to happen now, Harry?" wondered Draco. "I…I have no idea" answered Regulus.

"Well you have us Reggie and Mr. Malfoy will help out your parents so they will be out soon enough" said Daphne Greengrass, a girl with blond hair with sapphire eyes. She gave Regulus a hug for comfort.

Regulus smiled "Thanks…so how's Hogwarts?"

"Oh its wonderful Reggie dearest, you should transfer there so we can show you" answered Pansy Parkinson, a girl with short brown and brown eyes.

Regulus sighs "You know I would love to go to that school because my biological and adoptive parents went there but…it's the Headmaster, he will go on about the Boy-Who-Lived has returned and everyone mostly the Gryffindors would want to be friends with me."

Theodore Nott, a boy with brown hair and light brown eyes sighs "Forgot about that…and they would suspect you to be in Gryffindor as well."

Pansy pouted "No fair, Reggie you are a Slytherin by heart and mind."

Regulus sighs "I know but what we can do…I for one don't want to be here any longer. I would miss the welcoming at Salem has than here and they don't suspect me to fight a bloody mad man who thinks about pureness even though himself is a halfblood as well." Everyone looked down.

"Reggie look what me and Seri did, does it look pretty for Mommy and Daddy when they come back?" asked Lily innocently while Serenity was behind her smiling.

Regulus took the picture and saw it was their family all together once again along with Severus and Regulus' friends in Salem. He smiled to her and gave her a hug.

"It's wonderful Lily and yes Mom and Dad will love it. Now come it's been a long day and it's past your bed time, Lily" said Regulus as he put his sister to his hip.

"But…" Lily yawned "I-I'm not sleepy yet." Everyone laughed then Draco turned to his little sister "Come on you too Seri, time to bed."

"I will go with you Draco" said Pansy.

"Wait Harry let me help you as well" said Daphne.

When the four children left, Theo and Blaise were laughing how obvious they had feelings for one and the other.

-Malfoy Manor, Living Room-

"Do they have a trail set up yet dear?" wondered Narcissa. "They are thinking around October like they didn't find the Dark Mark on their forearms they had hoped" answered Lucius.

Severus narrowed his eyes "Those idiots know that they have children that go to school in another country, right?"

Lucius sighs "I told them but they don't care and assist that the oldest needs to enroll to Hogwarts in the meantime until the decision of the trail would be."

Narcissa slapped her hands to the coffee table "That can't be, Dumbledore would try to do something to Harry if he goes to Hogwarts."

Severus sighs "I know for sure the child would not be going to Gryffindor, the child will be either going to Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

Narcissa sighs "I have a feeling I have to send a message to Salem Academy and John so they can send Harry's education records."

Lucius nodded "I will try to get Fudge to move the trial date sooner or they will have the community of Salem under their ass because they have their best student here."

"Very well I will talk to Minerva suspecting a temporary transfer student that will be attending his 4th year of Hogwarts, see you some other time" just before Severus was going to leave he turned to them "Oh Remus Lupin asked Harry to hang out with him for a day to tell him about his Father and the missed years he had not seen him, good night."

Narcissa and Lucius looked one and the other. "…I am tired. Let's talk about this in the morning dear" said Narcissa while Lucius nodded.

-Few weeks later-

"Come on Harry, let's go get your robes" said Draco. Regulus sighs "Alright…can't believe I am going to that blasted school."

"Hey look at the bright side, you are going to help me torture the Gryffindors and troll them in Potions" said Draco happily.

Draco and Regulus enter to Madam Malkin's robe shop and came in an elderly woman in her 40s. She was smiling at them kindly. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, are you here for some new school robes?" wondered Madam Malkin.

Draco nodded "Yes madam and my cousin is here for some as well. He will be transferring to Hogwarts temporary until his parents are done with a business meeting."

Madam Malkin nodded "Very well, come to the fitting rooms."

It didn't took that long for their fittings to be done but when they were about to leave, Draco was about to ran into someone. He was about to apologize when he saw it was Ron Weasley.

"Weasley, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going through your brother's clothing instead or do you have enough for the hand me down robes" said Draco with a smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy it's none of your business" snapped Ron. "Ron please he is trying to make you fight, just ignore him" said a brunette hair girl.

"Yes Weasley listen to her, at least she has more brains than you…I just keep wondering how are you passing your classes" sneer Draco.

Regulus saw the boy's face was getting red as his hair while the girl was just glaring at his cousin. Regulus sighs _'Oh how I am going to miss the peace in Salem has…I wonder how long I will go insane after this?'_

"Draco can we just please go, I promised Lily I would spend time with her and I do need to meet with Mr. Lupin today" said Regulus. Draco sighs "Fine…let's go."

"Go Malfoy and do whatever you evil snakes do for fun, come on Hermione, Ginny is waiting for us" said Ron but was stopped when she didn't move.

"Did…Did you say, Mr. Lupin?"

Regulus nodded "I did, why? Do you know him as well?"

Hermione nodded "He was our Professor last year for Defense of the Dark Arts and how do you know him? I never had seen you before."

Regulus narrowed his eyes at her "I don't have to tell you as I don't know your name or anything for me to tell you about my life."

Hermione glared at him "I just answered what you asked me, it's rude to not answer a question." Regulus sighs "You could have not said anything but your answer was not anything personal at all."

Hermione frowned for not realized about it "…oh well my name is Hermione Granger and I am going to my 4th year of Hogwarts. This is my friend, Ron Weasley and he too well be going to 4th year as well."

Regulus nodded "Pleasure, I am Regulus Lestrange and I'm from Salem. I was going to Salem Academy but some…unfortunate events happen and I am forced to go to Hogwarts until it's solved."

The name Lestrange hit Ron to the core "Lestrange? LESTRANGE!? HERMIONE GET AWAY FROM HIM, HIS MOTHER IS THAT INFAMOUS BELLATRIX!"

Regulus glared at him with hated "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! SHE WAS FORCED TO MAKE THOSE CRIMES BY HER OWN MOTHER AND FATHER YOU ASSWHOLE!"

With that Regulus walked away from them and stormed away. Draco glared at Ron and hissed at him "You mess with the wrong family Weasley and you have no idea what you just did."

-Later the day-

"Go have fun Lily" said Regulus. "Yay swings" said Lily happily as she ran to the swing set while Regulus and Remus sat near where they can see her.

"I heard you ran into Ron and Hermione earlier today, can you tell me your side of the story" said Remus.

Regulus nodded "I did and that Ron guy was being rude of my Mother and was getting the idea that I was going to hurt that Granger girl. Freaking hell I have friends back in Salem who are muggles, squibs and muggleborns. We even made a little band together."

Remus smiled "I see so she was really controlled then." Regulus nodded "Is it that hard to believe she was being controlled?"

Remus nodded sadly "Yes, you see in the first war Voldemort's most loyal followers were from the Black family and to be suspected Bellatrix and her sisters would follow through."

"Oh I see…that would explain it then. So what did my biological father did for a living and how was he like in Hogwarts? Uncle Sev didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to ruin to me even though he gave him a rough time at Hogwarts."

"Ah I see Severus did become the better man than us. Well were to start…ah let's start the first time we meet Severus and Lily…"

-Hogwarts, Great Hall-

"Welcome students new and old to another wonderful year at Hogwarts but before we start things off, we have a transfer student all the way from Salem Academy who kindly accepted to come to Hogwarts for a the time being. Let me introduce you to your missing savior who now goes by Regulus Harrison Rodolphus Potter-Lestrange" said the Headmaster.

Regulus slapped his hand to his face _'Just fucking great you fucking old coot and now I going to be attacked in either both sides now.'_

Regulus step forward out of his hiding spot by the head table near his godfather was at and walked to Professor McGonagall. He sat at the stool and felt the hat being place at his head.

"_**Ah so the missing Potter has finally comes to Hogwarts then…oh you went to Salem Academy while now I see we have a very high top student then. Now let's see where to put you child…umm you have both your mother's intelligences, your biological father's bravery to protect the ones you care about and you adoptive father's cunning and ambition…but where to put you?"**_

'_Which house can I make the Headmaster upset?'_

"_**Ah that would be Slytherin child, the old coot believes you be going to your biological parents old house which is Gryffindor but…you don't have the right one child as to the loyalty which leaves your intelligences and cunning…which one do you want to go?"**_

Regulus smirked _'I believe you know which one Sorting hat.'_

The Sorting hat chuckled _**"Very well then…oh this is going to be a fun year – **_**Better be Slytherin!"**

Everyone in the hall had their mouths open. Even though his surname was now Lestrange most believe he would still be going to Gryffindor. Oh how they were ever so wrong.

It took a while but soon the Slytherin table clapped and cheering. Not because they have another Black or Lestrange in their house again but the boy who lived. "WE GOT HIM! WE GOT HIM!"

Regulus gave the Sorting hat back to Professor McGonagall who had a frown face then turn slowly to barely see the shock face of the Headmaster. Regulus smirked _'Take that you fucking old coot.'_

Regulus sat next to Daphne while Draco was at his left. Draco was grinning like crazy "Oh this is going to be an awesome year, the Gryffindors have no idea was going to hit them."

Regulus rolled his eyes "Draco this is only temporary until my parents are out of those holding cells so we can move back to America where is much better than here."

Draco sighs sadly "Don't remind me about that let me at least enjoy it while it last alright."

"…Fine"

"Hey don't look now but that Weasley and his sister are looking at you Harry" said Daphne with a frown as she noticed how the Weasley girl was eyeing on Regulus.

Daphne glared at her and grabbed hold onto Regulus' arm which made the girl mad. Daphne smirked but suddenly tensed how the way she was holding onto Regulus' arm. She was about to let go when he got hold of her hand.

"Don't…I needed that…this place has so much negative energy…I need some positive ones to negate the ones I got just now…please don't let go" begged Regulus softly.

Daphne smiled and rested her head to his shoulder "I promise I would not Harry."

They were so comfortable but were interrupted when the Headmaster announced something big "This year Hogwarts will be holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the winner will be receiving glory and the prize money whoever wins against the other two schools but I am sorry to say that Quidditich will be out for this year for this tournament. Now of you go to bed and have a blissful dream."

-Break Line-

**Oh no poor Reggie, forced to go to Hogwarts...can't he ever catch a break at all? I don't think so hehe**

**The next update I have no idea when i will post but I will try my best to update it soon that i can.**

**Next Chapter: Regulus starts Hogwarts and drama starts as Dumbledore has something plan for Regulus. Will Regulus ever talk to Sirius or ignore him completely?**

**Until next time my readers, peace!**


End file.
